


Nos encontramos cuando nos alejamos

by Kuro_Ko



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 09:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24348484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuro_Ko/pseuds/Kuro_Ko
Summary: Una ocasión en que Catra huyo, otra en que Adora huyo y una última, cuando decidieron caminar juntas. Escenas de la quinta temporada.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Nos encontramos cuando nos alejamos

* * *

**Cuando Catra se fue**

* * *

Melog estaba en su pecho, el código brillaba azul, blanco, celeste, un corazón que no dejaba de palpitar, como si se alimentara de la fuerza vital misma de Adora. Su cola se removió con consciencia propia, un reflejo de su conflicto interno.

De nuevo, lo había hecho de nuevo.

A pesar de todo lo que habían avanzado, de todas las promesas que habían roto y vuelto a cumplir.

Estaban de regreso en la misma posición que antes.

Shadow weaver una sombra tras ellas que no dejaba de crecer, la horda un lugar que les arrebataba sus individualidades y su intimidad.

Adora arrojándose al peligro antes que alguien pudiera hacer algo al respecto, tomando siempre la posición más peligrosa para servir como escudo para todos por igual. Adora dispuesta a morir por gente que no merecía su sacrificio.

Dispuesta a morir por Catra, que la quería ante todas las cosas, viva.

Adora, escondiéndose detrás de She-ra, como si su identidad fuera solo la de la heroína que no tenía debilidades ni sentimientos, como la de la heroína unidimensional que no podía aceptar las dádivas de nadie más que las que ella prodigaba a otros.

Apretó los puños, sus garras clavándose en sus palmas y dejando marcas.

Melog se acercó un poco más a la joven, acurrucándose en su pecho mientras maullaba con suavidad, cuidadoso de no despertarla.

Ella quería estar ahí, Melog ocupaba el lugar que Catra tanto añoraba y que se negaba ante toda posibilidad a reclamar. Toda su vida había sido una de negación y privaciones. Se le había privado la calidez de una persona que confiara en ella, la seguridad de un hogar estable, la tranquilidad de una familia real y consolidada. Solo había tenido a Adora, a quién se había aferrado como la única luz en medio de una tormenta imposible de navegar.

¿Cómo podía pensar si quiera en arriesgar su relación de nuevo cuando hacía tan poco la habían vuelto a construir? ¿Cómo, cuando los hilos finos que hilvanaban sus destinos se entretejían con la fragilidad de quienes intentan conocerse de nuevo, luego de pasar tanto tiempo lejos?

Apretó los dientes, sentía la sangre hervir en sus venas, sentía la rabia crecer en su pecho. La cólera, compañera cruel y persistente, se negaba a dejarla ir.

_¿Por qué eres tan idiota…?_

Perfuma le había enseñado ejercicios de respiración en contra de su voluntad. A tomarse un segundo y buscar en ella misma el control de sus emociones, esa parte pequeña pero decidida que le permitía enfriar su mente y volver a pensar con claridad. La mañana limpia luego de una noche de tormenta.

Respiro profundo, agradecida de que Perfuma no estuviera cerca para ver cómo usaba lo que le había enseñado.

La vorágine de ruido y dolor que se arrastraba por su pecho y su sangre como plomo caliente y ácido se detuvo, regresando a paso lento a ese lugar que conocía y al que no quería ir.

No aún.

Adora se removió en su saco de dormir, ignorante de los pensamientos que iban y venían en torno a ella. Abrió las manos y se tapó con ellas el rostro.

_Eres tan idiota…_

Se iba a sacrificar, por todos ellos se iba a dejar ir una vez más y, esta vez, quizás para siempre. Volvería a hacer algo estúpido, como rescatarla del corazón mismo del imperio de Horde Prime, como confiar en ella de nuevo, como controlarse cada vez que tuvo que blandir su espada contra la que antes fue su compañera de fortunas e infortunios en la horda.

Cuando las cosas eran más simples.

Cuando el futuro del universo no estaba en juego.

Catra se acarició la base de la nuca, donde el chip había dejado una cicatriz, un último recuerdo de la amenaza que pendía sobre todos ellos antes de dejarla ir.

Adora no pensaría en lo que ella quería, en lo que ella necesitaba, en lo que deseaba. Se entregaría de cuerpo entero al peligro y pagaría el precio más alto, sin importar las consecuencias. Ya lo había hecho tantas veces antes que no era una sorpresa para ninguno de ellos. Shadow Weaver sabía exactamente lo que hacía cuando los guio a las catacumbas de Misticor, cuando les explicó que solo eso podía salvar Etheria.

Cuando miró a Adora, la niña que de una manera u otra había criado, y le pidió que se sacrificara por todos ellos, con el conocimiento de que la mujer jamás se negaría, jamás le daría la espalda a quienes necesitaban de su ayuda.

A sabiendas de que moriría sin dudarlo si eso significaba que el resto podría estar a salvo.

Catra se removió, su cola incansable en su ir y venir constante.

Y eso la había puesto otra vez ante una realidad incómoda. Un mundo sin Adora.

Peor aún.

Un recordatorio que estaba en un mundo en el que Adora nunca la elegiría primero que al resto, no cuando eso significaba ser por un segundo egoísta y ponerse a sí misma primero. Melog removió sus orejas, observando el código en el corazón de la mujer que dormía, antes de fijarse en su rostro y ronronear tan suave que casi era inaudible.

Eso la había puesto ante la realidad incómoda de que si se quedaba, tendría que observar a Adora destruirse a sí misma por los demás. Por todos los demás.

No solo Catra.

No por Catra.

Por todos dejar hasta la última gota de su sangre y el último aliento de sus pulmones. Toda esa fuerza inigualable, toda esa voluntad incuestionable. Toda una mujer irreemplazable.

Todo perdido en un segundo o menos.

El nudo en su garganta creció mientras se instalaba en lo más profundo de sus entrañas, el miedo junto a la ira se hacían amigas y hermanas y la atenazaban en partes iguales, espoleando en ella un dolor que la asfixiaba.

Se dejó caer con suavidad, sin hacer ruido, sin mirar atrás en medio de la oscuridad de la noche.

No tenía que quedarse a verlo. No podía quedarse a verlo.

Adora había tomado su decisión, ella tomaría la suya.

Abandonó el escondite de la rebelión en silencio, con los hombros cargados con el peso de su decisión y la derrota.

Adora no la había elegido, de nuevo.

* * *

**Cuando Adora se fue**

* * *

Era cruel. Era demasiado cruel.

El corazón de Etheria, Light Hope, el castillo de cristal, todo parecía un juego perverso de una entidad que sacaba placer en hacer sus vidas miserables. Adora había caminado por estos pasillos cientos de veces, como She-ra y como ella, una joven, apenas una adulta, que intentaba cumplir las exigencias de un mundo que pedía tanto de ella.

Pero estaba bien, ¿no?

Ese era su destino, después de todo. Le había dado la espada de She-ra, le había dado a sus amigos, le había dado la rebelión y a las princesas.

Incluso le había dado de regreso a Catra.

Si podía salvarlos a todos, si podía terminar con la amenaza que los ponía en riesgo todo habría valido la pena. Aunque no estuviera ahí para presenciarlo, para disfrutarlo con ellos, valdría la pena. Un mundo en el que vivieran a salvo sería un mundo en el que ella aún existiría, de cierta manera.

_Una vez que esto termine, una vez que todos estén a salvo, She-ra no será necesaria, yo no seré necesaria y ellos podrán vivir en paz…_

**_¡¿Qué quieres tú, Adora?!_ **

_No importa lo que yo quiero, ¿por qué no lo puedes entender? Esto va mucho más allá de lo que yo quiera o no quiera, esto se trata de que todos estén a salvo… de que tú estés a salvo…_

―Y cuando volvamos, volveremos a un mundo nuevo. ―Bow sonrió, sonaba tan seguro, tan convencido de que ella podía hacerlo. Adora, no, She-ra, le sonrió de vuelta, pero su corazón albergaba dudas de su poder. De su capacidad de sobrevivir al corazón de Etheria.

No importaba, estarían a salvo, eso era lo único que debía preocuparle. Su vida era un daño colateral que se podían permitir.

La risa, lejana, de Catra la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Miró a su alrededor, todos sus sentidos alertas. No podía estar ahí, Catra se había ido, la había dejado luego de que Shadow Weaver se interpusiera entre ellas de nuevo.

Pero esa era su risa, no podía equivocarse.

―¿Oyeron eso? ―Giró sobre sí misma, buscando a la persona cuyo destino nunca había dejado de estar atado al suyo.

―¿Qué? ―Glimmer se giró con ella, registrando el pasillo sin saber qué buscaban.

―¡Catra! ―Sus piernas se pusieron en movimiento antes de que pudiera controlarlas, una fuerza que la impulsaba a seguir sin pensar en nada más. Todas sus dudas y remordimientos, sus preocupaciones, sus deberes, todo quedó de lado mientras corría hacia la risa de la mujer que no quería dejar atrás.

De la mujer que era su amiga y ella quería que fuera algo más.

Giró de manera abrupta cuando el pasillo se abrió a la derecha. Ahí estaba, Catra y su pelo corto y salvaje luego de su estancia en la nave de Horde Prime. Su sonrisa redescubierta, una expresión suave en su rostro, un significado que no se atrevía siquiera a imaginar detrás de sus ojos heterocromáticos que la miraban con la misma calidez que lo habían hecho tanto tiempo atrás. Antes de encontrar la espada, antes de que la arrojaran a su destino, a ser parte de una máquina de guerra, a ser un arma.

―Hola, Adora. ―Se giró para ir hacia ella, a su encuentro luego de haberse alejado para perderse en la inmensidad de la noche.

―Catra viniste…

―¡Adora! ―El grito de Bow la devolvió a la realidad. La sonrisa de Catra creció, una calidez que tan pocos veces podía ver en ella se apoderó de sus facciones a medida que se acercaba y, mientras lo hacía, Catra ya no solo era la figura desafiante de pelo corto y voluntad indomable que había logrado burlar al emperador de un reino que ocupaba galaxias, sino la niña que era cuando aún jugaban entre los fierros retorcidos y la maquinaría que nunca dormía en la zona del terror, la adolescente con la que practicaba cada día en los duros regímenes de entrenamiento a los que sometían a los cadetes, la capitana que tantas veces pudo su vida en peligro, la segunda en comando que casi destruye su hogar en el intento desesperado por controlar el planeta.

La mujer de blanco que había logrado romper el control férreo que Prime había intentado poner sobre ella.

Todas ellas eran la misma, mientras se acercaba con la sonrisa que no podía borrar.

Adora respiró agitada, sobresaltada, cuando Catra volvió a ser la del presente, con su pelo tan corto que podía ver el nacimiento de sus orejas y los costados de su mandíbula decidida, antes de dejar ir a She-ra y sentir sus manos en sus mejillas como una caricia, frente con frente, compartiendo el mismo aire que sabía distinto cuando la tenía cerca.

Su pecho ligero y pesado, removido por una fuerza que desconocía y a la que no podía hacer frente.

A la que no quería hacer frente.

Cerró los ojos y tomó su mano, dispuesta a dejarse llevar por ese momento, a permitirse esa debilidad sin cuestionársela.

En cuanto sus dedos rozaron los de Catra, la magia se rompió, abrió los ojos para encontrarse una caída oscura, un pasillo desierto, el viento helado de una edificación metálica y gélida. Retrocedió un par de pasos, toda la calidez en su pecho perdida, reemplazada por el peso frío y eléctrico del código en su corazón.

She-ra volvía a ser ella, no Adora quien podía permitirse soñar con lo que quería, con lo que decidía.

She-ra no tenía ese lujo.

Tragó con fuerza, empujando de regreso las sensaciones amargas que nacían de su garganta.

_Eso es lo que quiero, eso es lo que Adora quiere. Pero no soy Adora, soy She-ra._

Se giró, Bow y Glimmer junto a ella, una expresión de desconcierto y preocupación en sus rostros. Intentó sonreírles, reconfortarlos, pero la decisión ya estaba tomada en su corazón. Su destino era uno y solo uno.

El resto del camino lo tendría que hacer sola.

* * *

**Cuando ambas se fueron**

* * *

―¿Estás segura que estaremos bien?

―Entrapta dijo que Darla estaba en perfectas condiciones para un viaje, más aún si es un viaje corto a una de las lunas de Etheria.

―No sé por qué tengo que repetirme, pero Entrapta ha estado equivocada antes, muchas veces.

―¿Tienes miedo? ―Ese era un desafío, por supuesto. Una cosa era quedarse varados en el espacio, otra muy distinta era quedarse varada en el espacio con She-ra. Catra bufó y le sonrió de costado, escondiendo parte de su expresión con su postura de costado. Su cola se movió, delatando la emoción que sentía en realidad.

―¿Porque vamos a dar un paseo por el vacío del espacio en una nave milenaria que funciona porque Entrapta la modificó con pedazos de hojalata suelta y un mechero? Por supuesto que no, hemos estado en peores situaciones. Ahora, pongamos este pedazo de metal en marcha.

Adora le sonrió, antes de sentarse en la única silla disponible, Catra no tardó un segundo en sentarse en su regazo, ronroneando con suavidad como siempre hacía cuando estaban a solas. La nave reaccionó a su mano, cobrando vida en una cocafonía de luces y sonidos que terminaron en la representación visual de Darla.

―Bievenida, Adora.

―Hola, Darla. Llévanos a la luna más cercana a Etheria.

―Por supuesto. ―La nave despegó con una sacudida, un momento de incertidumbre y poder bruto antes de elevarse casi de manera etérea por el cielo, dejando la atmósfera detrás de ellos con facilidad.

Melog se acurrucó a sus pies, un ovillo que usaba uno de sus pies como almohada. Adora sonrió al verlo, antes de mirar a Catra con conocimiento de lo que vería.

La mujer había cerrado los ojos, dormitaba tranquila ahora que estaban solas. Ahora que podía relajarse y dejarse llevar en su regazo, segura de que estaría ahí cuando despertara, segura de que la tendría al alcance cuando la llamara.

Segura de que la había elegido a ella, a pesar de todo.

_Mereces amor también, Adora._

_Gracias, Mara._ Miró a Catra, que dormitaba en sus brazos, arrullada por el silencio casi completo del espacio alrededor de ellas, acurrucada contra su pecho, sus orejas reaccionando de cuando en cuando, sin llegar a despertarla o inmutarla. _Ahora lo sé._

**Author's Note:**

> Siento como que le debo algo a este show, a los creadores, a todo el equipo que trabajó en darnos estas cinco temporadas hermosas.
> 
> She-ra me ha tocado el corazón y va a pasar mucho, mucho tiempo antes de que pueda reponerme al completo de esta serie. La amo.
> 
> Esto es un pequeño escrito, un gusto que me doy simplemente para explorar estos personajes un poquito más y seguir disfrutándolos.
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado, y de ser así me cuenten qué les pareció esa final, porque por favor yo necesité tres días por lo menos para dejar de repetir todas las escenas en mi cabeza.
> 
> Hasta al próxima, ¡saludos!


End file.
